


Free Hugs

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Castiel is moving into his dorm for his first year when his older brother Gabriel trips him into the arms of a half-naked hunk holding a sign reading FREE HUGS.Then Cas meets his roommate...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 58
Kudos: 310





	Free Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, sexy little fic that came to me after seeing the free hugs image. Enjoy!

Castiel stared around the green lawn at the huge buildings, wondering how he would ever find his way around the campus. A sharp elbow to his ribs got him moving again, but not before he fumbled with his suitcase and nearly dropped it.

"Keep it moving, Cassie. Across the quad to the left, past that crowd, should be your dorm." His older brother and guardian, Gabriel, looked around enthusiastically. Castiel glanced about a little more warily, but when he caught sight of a rainbow flag waving from a pole, his heart lightened.

_ Maybe it won't be so bad… _ he mused to himself. High school had been brutal after he'd been outed, and he hoped college would be better. He made his way across the grass filled with students and parents, dodging a game of frisbee and a young-looking kid flying a kite, then reached the crowd on the far side of the quad. Craning his neck he tried to see what the holdup was, and started to move through the group, muttering the occasional  _ excuse me  _ as he made his way to the front, trying to get to his dorm building.

Suddenly the crowd parted and Cas felt a foot hook his ankle. He flew forward, dropping his suitcase and nearly sprawling on his face. Only a set of muscular arms wrapping around him at the last moment saved him, and he stared up at the young man who'd caught him.  _ Green. _ Like sunlight falling on new leaves, flecked with gold and filled with good humour, a pair of brilliant green eyes looked down at him. Cas started to apologize when he realized the young man was shirtless, and the body against his was hard with muscle. His cheeks burning, he glanced away to see a sign that declared FREE HUGS sitting next to his suitcase, which had luckily stayed closed. 

"That was an enthusiastic request for a hug if I ever saw one," the young man teased, a half-smile curving his lips as he straightened Cas on his feet. Cas' blush only depended, and he started to stammer.

"I'm s-so sorry. I-I tripped." Cas heard Gabriel snort and suspected he knew why he'd tripped so suddenly.

"No problem, buddy. But, uh, you haven't really gotten your free hug yet." And suddenly those arms tightened around him, no longer preventing a fall, but wrapping him in such a warm embrace that Cas had to bite back a whimper.

_ He smells so good… _ Cas thought to himself, aftershave and sun-warmed skin twining around his senses as he tentatively put his hands around the other man and hugged him back. Vaguely he heard catcalls and whistles, but he lost himself in the warmth of the arms holding him for a long moment.

Just as he realized he was holding the other man a little too long, the green-eyed beauty chuckled softly and murmured right in his ear, his breath hot against Cas' already overheated skin. It sent a bolt of lust through him and he fought to keep from popping a boner.

"You know, you keep holding me like this, I might have to charge you for it. Maybe lunch?"

Cas' arms dropped like he was burned and he stumbled back a step, his cheeks surely scarlet with the heat he could feel radiating from them. He bent and retrieved the sign, thrusting it into the hands of the young man, who grinned and gave him a wink. Cas stared for a moment, mesmerized by the number of freckles on the man's face and then dropped his gaze in embarrassment, only to discover the freckles were everywhere, dusting his arms and chest as well. He retrieved his suitcase and hoisted it in his arms, scurrying off with a soft, gentle laugh following him.

Finding his dorm was fairly straight forward and getting his room key took a matter of moments. He'd been told he was being paired with a second-year student, D. Winchester. Hopefully, they'd get along.

Gabriel helped him carry his things up to the third floor, and they wandered down the hall to his room. Cas decided to knock first, just to be safe, but when there was no answer he unlocked the door and stepped into the room. Personal belongings were strewn around in sporadic piles. Cas smiled; it felt lived in, rather than cluttered. Setting his suitcase down on the untouched bed, he took a box from Gabriel and started unpacking some books and posters. Folded in the bottom of the box, his prized possession, bought over the summer: a pride flag. He thought about hanging it up, but decided to tuck it into a drawer for now. Just because the college was supposed to be welcoming didn't mean the individuals would be.

"You done, Cassie? Let's get some lunch, my dime, before I get out of here." Gabriel patted him on the back and dragged him out of the dorm, off campus and to a steakhouse. "Not like you'll be able to afford coming out here living as a lowly student," Gabriel teased, knowing full-well the trust funds from their parents' deaths would let Castiel eat wherever he pleased.

Cas gave a quiet smile, the reminder of their orphan status barely registering as a blip after eight years. He'd been lucky, in that Gabriel was nine years older and had been able to become his legal guardian. Before the court had settled on it, he'd nearly ended up under their uncle Zachariah's thumb. He shuddered lightly to think of the hell on earth his life would have been discovering he was gay while ruled over by the holier than thou, homophobic pastor.

Gabriel watched him carefully, knowing he was nervous, but they'd agreed that getting away from the family home and out into school was the best thing for Castiel. Not only did the school have an excellent Bachelor of Arts program in English, there was also a photography program that Cas hoped to minor in.

They spent an hour or more chatting after finishing their dinner while Gabriel nursed a bourbon and Cas drank a coffee. Gabriel teased Cas about the free hug from the gorgeous young man outside the dorm, but Cas brushed it off.

"It's a big campus. I'll probably never see him again anyway," Cas declared with a roll of his eyes.

Gabriel smirked. "Shoulda asked for his number while you had the chance. You know, while he had those firm arms wrapped around you, whispering in your ear, and you were melting against him."

Cas thought he might sprain something rolling his eyes as hard as he wanted to, but gave in to the inclination anyway. "I wouldn't have even been in that scenario if you hadn't tripped me!

Gabriel grinned unrepentantly. "You're welcome."

Cas let out a huff of laughter, knowing his idiot brother was already forgiven. Gabriel drove him back to the campus and dropped him off, and Cas made his way up to his dorm room, already yawning. It had been a busy day and he just wanted to unwind.

Unlocking the door, he stepped in and found himself face to face with-- _ omg, you've got to be kidding me! _

The green-eyed, freckled beauty was more clothed than when Cas last saw him, but the way his t-shirt fit was nearly criminal. Cas froze. The other man looked him over in a slow stare that started at his shoes and ended at his hair, then dropped again to his lips. Cas realized he was licking them nervously, and forced himself to move. He stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Castiel Novak," he introduced himself, wincing as his voice sat in a higher register than usual out of nerves, then cleared his throat. The other man's eyes widened at his voice. Not the first time he'd gotten that reaction, but… had his pupils been that wide a moment ago? "And I take it you're D. Winchester?"

"Dean. Nice to see you again, Castiel. Geez, that's a mouthful." Dean flushed suddenly at his own words, glancing away, and Cas felt more confident in the face of the other man's embarrassment. "Got a nickname I can use?"

"You can call me Cas." He stepped forward, and caught the flicker when Dean's eyes darkened. Dean licked his lips and Cas watched the movement, mesmerized. He realized abruptly they'd drifted closer, until they stood less than a foot apart, facing each other squarely.

"Cas…" Dean murmured softly, his voice a low rasp. "Shit. Look, I don't wanna make this awkward, but what's going on here? We gotta live with each other, so I don't want any misunderstandings." The other man blew out a breath and straightened his shoulders, then spoke."You gonna be okay with me putting a flag up?"

Cas felt his mouth curve in a smile, and he stepped away to his drawers. Reaching into the top one, he pulled out his rainbow flag. "You gonna be okay with mine?" he asked, then turned with a gasp as he felt Dean crowding close against his back.

"Cas, man, I gotta kiss you. Tell me I can," Dean pleaded, his voice wrecked. Without hesitation, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. "Oh, thank fuck."

Lightning in a bottle. That was the only thing Cas could think of, when their lips brushed for the first time and a bolt of something jolted him from head to toe. Dean's hands were spots of electricity at his waist, and Cas moaned softly against his lips.

Dean started to deepen the kiss and Cas reluctantly dropped his arms, and pulled Dean's hands from his waist. Stepping back, Cas caught the devastated look on Dean's face, and gently touched his fingers to Dean's lips. "That's not a no, Dean," he explained, then walked across the room to the door. Turning to lean back against it, he locked the door, and gave Dean his best come hither look. 

The sound that ripped from Dean's chest might have been a low whimper, or perhaps a breathless growl, but all that mattered to Cas was that in a heartbeat Dean had him pinned to the door and was kissing him senseless. He whined as he worked his hands under the taut t-shirt, Dean's skin nearly scalding him as he caressed the other man. Dean broke the kiss to lean back and pull his shirt over his head, then reached for Cas'. Cas moaned as Dean's fingers grazed his sides, shoving his shirt up around his armpits and getting hung up as Dean bent to flick his tongue over an exposed nipple. Cas ripped the shirt over his head and chucked it aside, his chest heaving as Dean toyed with him.

"Dean…  _ Dean!"  _ He gasped and swore, then fisted his hands in the blond's hair, tugging him up to seal their lips together again. He plundered Dean's mouth, flicking his tongue against Dean's and drawing a moan from the other man. Pushing away from the door, Cas walked Dean backwards into the room. Glancing about he saw both of their bed were covered in suicases and clothes, and he swept his own belongings to the floor in an instant. Falling backwards onto the bed, Cas pulled Dean down on top of him. Their hands grasped at each other as they kissed, making out for what felt like hours until their lips were swollen and stinging. Cas reached for Dean's belt, then stopped.

"Can I?"

"Anything, baby,  _ fuck!" _ Dean's voice was a low groan, and Cas chuckled.

"I don't think I'm gonna last  _ that _ long," he teased, and Dean nipped at his throat.

"Good. Get it outta your system first, then I'm gonna suck you off and ride you."

"Oh Jesus," Cas muttered, his hands frantically pulling at Dean's zipper and diving in to pull out his cock. Dean hissed at his touch, working his way down Cas's throat and sucking a mark over his collarbone. Cas whined at the feeling, a line of pleasure firing straight to his groin. He grabbed one of Dean's hands and dragged it down his body to his cock, desperate for more friction. A moment later Dean was fumbling with his zipper and button, then they parted just long enough to kick their jeans free. Their mouths found each other again as Cas was shoving Dean's underwear down and grasping his ass, and Dean bit at his lip. 

"Fuck, baby, I need to see you." Dean lifted himself on his hands and knees and stared down their bodies as Cas pulled his boxers down. Dean drew a shuddering breath above him, then bent to kiss him tenderly. Their lips moved together slowly and Cas melted into the stiff mattress. Dean moved down to whisper in his ear and Cas trembled at the hot breath on his skin. "Fuck, Cas. You're gorgeous."

Dean lowered his body to Cas' and they both moaned at the contact, hot and hard and dripping precome between them. Cas's eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the incredible feeling and he pressed his fingers to Dean's lips.

"Suck me," he ordered, his voice thick with gravel and deep with lust. Dean shivered and opened his mouth, allowing Cas to slide his fingers over his tongue. Dean sucked and licked, wrapping his tongue around the two fingers until they were dripping. Cas wrapped his hand around them both and started to stroke, each of them driving their hips against each other desperately. They rutted together as Cas stripped their cocks, then suddenly Dean's hand joined in, caging them from the other side. He twisted his hand on every upstroke and Cas shuddered in his grip, his hips stuttering as he approached his orgasm. 

"Gonna come for me, Cas? Fucking gorgeous, baby, wanna see it. Come on, come on, baby, I'm so close…" Dean growled against his throat, and Cas felt his voice arrow straight to his core, where a ball of ecstasy was building and coiling hotter and tighter until finally, it burst with a cry from deep in his chest. 

"Oh, fuck, Dean!"

Dean stroked him through his orgasm, murmuring words of praise into his skin until he was twitching with sensitivity. He glanced down and watched in surprised arousal as Dean collected some of his come and used it to slick his own cock, fucking into his fist hard and fast until he erupted as well. Cas pulled him in for a tender kiss and Dean whined against his mouth as he shook.

Cas grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped them both off haphazardly, then Dean was cuddling up at his side, the two of them wedged together on the narrow mattress.

"I meant it, you know," Dean murmured when he'd caught his breath.

Cas thought back and shook his head in confusion. "Which part?"

"Outside. I asked you to have lunch with me. We can make it dinner instead."

Glancing at his new lover, Cas grinned. "Are you asking me out on a date, Dean?"

"You gonna say yes?" Dean retorted, and Cas grinned. 

"Yeah." 

They kissed for several more minutes until Cas felt his eyes drooping. Dean started to slide from the bed and Cas wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Stay."

"Might be awkward when we wake up, " Dean said hesitantly.

"Rather wake up with you than pretend it never happened. Besides, you offered something else, too." Cas yawned and snuggled against Dean's throat. 

A gentle kiss landed on his temple, and he felt Dean's lips curve in a smile. "Oh yeah, what was that?"

"Said you were gonna ride me. Come morning, giddy-up, cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura, Queen of the Damned for betaing for me!
> 
> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
